An assembly is known from DE 10 2009 013 603 A1, including a pyrotechnic igniter, in particular for a gas generator, the igniter having contact pins for electrical contacting, further including connecting cables, which at their free ends have a terminal which is fixedly connected to the contact pins of the igniter, a mounting in which the igniter is attached and which defines an interface space into which the contact pins of the igniter protrude and in which the connecting cables are connected to the contact pins, and an additional ground wire which contacts the mounting, the interface space being filled with a casting compound, which surrounds the terminal and the ground wire at least in sections and is positioned to create an assembly including an igniter having a simple design.